


I need somebody

by yourtypicallovestory



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Art Student Jeonghan, Fluff, Jeonghan is mentally unstable, Jeonghan just need a friend, JiHan, Jisoo is trying his best, JunHao - Freeform, Little bit of angst, M/M, Minghao is a precious bub, but like really a little, dont even count it as angst, drinkin, few mentions of Woozi, its not a suicide tho, law student Jisoo, meanie, monopoly, small mention of "suicide", soft, they all love each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-09 13:14:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15268254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourtypicallovestory/pseuds/yourtypicallovestory
Summary: Jeonghan was an art student, one of the best. Jisoo was a law student. Even though they shouldn't like each other, they became best friends. But at some point it became not enough for Jeonghan. Sadly, one thing was able to destroy the relationship they worked so hard on.





	I need somebody

 Yoon Jeonghan was an art student, a quiet and closed person that enjoyed spending most of his time in the art studio. He was a well known figure on the campus due to his outstanding long, blond hair that used to be the main topic of many conversations. Both in good and bad ways. He also had few, really close friends. Mingyu and Wonwoo - the most annoying law couple that ever existed, always showing their love to the whole world. Jun and Minghao - the Chinese drama students. He loved them into pieces, maybe even more and they loved him as well. 

 

"Do you have plans for the weekend?" Mingyu bursted into the art studio scaring Jeonghan "Sorry hyung, didn't mean to scare you" 

"I'm going to kill you next time if you do this once again" Jeonghan put down the brushes he was holding and glared the younger at the door "And Mingyu, do I ever have plans?" 

"Well..." he grabbed his neck and looked away "...no. What do you think about having a small, casual gaming night at our flat? You know, the usual. You, Jun, Minghao, Wonwoo and I"

"Yeah, why not" Jeonghan shrugged and let out a deep sigh "What hour?" 

"Something around 7pm" Mingyu said cheerfully and grinned "Thanks hyung!" 

"Yes, yes. Now I have to ask you to leave me alone" Jeonghan pushed the younger through the door to the hallway "Bye Gyu!" 

"Bye...?" 

 Jeonghan picked up his brushes and let out a deep sigh. He really wished that he would spend at least that weekend all by himself. He had to start painting anything or at least finish one of his older pieces that was just waiting in the corner for finishing touches. Plus he was going crazy. Being an art student takes a lot of time... and not being able to say no too. Jeonghan really loved spending time with his friends, but it got tiring at some point when they started hanging out every possible weekend. And every time they met, Jeonghan would always third wheel. It was making him sick. 

 

* * *

 

 

 Mingyu and Wonwoo's flat was pretty close to Jeonghan's, but somehow he managed to be one hour late. Maybe it happened because he too a 'quick' nap after he came back from the university. It was already 8pm when he reached his friends' front door. He just hoped that no one would be mad at him for showing up that late. 

"We were worried that you wouldn't show up!" Mingyu opened the door immediately after Jeonghan knocked and greeted him with huge smile on his face "Come in, everyone is already here!" 

"Sorry" Jeonghan looked up with eyes of beaten puppy and smiled shyly, picking on his sweaters sleeves nervously "I took a not so quick nap"

 They both laughed and Mingyu led Jeonghan to the living room, where the party was at it best already. There was a small circle on the floor with Wonwoo, Jun and Minghao, but Jeonghan couldn't really tell what they were doing. Small cups all over the place and some boxes of pizza on the floor and table. 

"Do you want to join us?" Wonwoo looked up at the older and smiled 

"Join to..?" Jeonghan rose his eyebrow and tried to look what they were doing, but failed once again 

"We are playing some board games" 

 Mingyu pointed at the Monopoly board on the floor and then looked at confused Jeonghan, but realised that someone completely different caught his attention. There was someone else there, someone that Jeonghan wasn't so familiar with. The guy had brown hair, big dark eyes that literally sparkled in the light and really nice plump lips. He was wearing a plain blue buttoned shirt and black jeans, but somehow he made the outfit look ten times fancier that it would look normally. He was sitting on the couch, eyes pinned at his phone and not exactly interested in his surrounding. 

"Just to make things clear. Yoon Jeonghan this is Hong Jisoo or just Joshua" Mingyu pointed at the guy on the sofa who immediately responded to his name being called out loud and sent Jeonghan a big, pretty smile making him weak in the knees; man it was such a pretty smile "Joshua, this is Jeonghan" 

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you" Jisoo gave Jeonghan his hand and the other gladly accepted it, his hand felt so small in Jisoo's rather big one "Mingyu used to talk quite a lot about you so it's nice to finally meet the famous Yoon Jeonghan in person. Now I'm sure you exist" 

"Hey!" Mingyu glared the brown haired and pouted "I didn't" 

"Don't you have a game to come back to?" Jisoo smirked and patted the empty spot on the couch next to him "Do you maybe wanna join me? I can assure you I'm ten times more interesting than those loser on the floor" 

"Rude" Minghao murmured, but didn't look away from the game 

 Jeonghan laughed and joined Jisoo. The boy amazed him, there was something that made Jeonghan like him immediately. Maybe it was the way he talked? Or his beautiful smile? Or maybe the fact how incredibly handsome he was? Definitely all of them. 

 "So you are an art student, right?" Jeonghan nodded and let Jisoo talk "I think that you, artist, are so amazing and interesting... You think about something and you can actually bring him to life. You turn blank canvas into masterpieces"

"Wow, when you talk about being an art student it sounds so much more interesting" Jeonghan giggled and sat closer to Jisoo, still keeping the personal space between them because he still felt uneasy how the latter would react to the lightest skinship 

"Is it that bad?" following, Jisoo sat closer too making their knees bump 

"It's more tiring than bad... Being artistically talented is a blessing as much as it is a curse" 

"What do you mean?" Jisoo put down the cup he was holding, focusing his whole attention on Jeonghan 

"Sometimes you are so inspired that you don't know what to paint first, but when you start... well, you always end up with like dozen paintings. But there are days when you can come up with any ideas. Like your brain just suddenly stopped making new ideas.... and your deadline is getting closer and closer"

"Does it happen to you often?" 

"Depends on what you are asking" 

"Both" 

"Well, when I got here I had so many ideas. All thanks to the people I met during that time. You see, I can get easily inspired by new people I meet or, but it doesn't happen as often, by big events in my life, When I first met those four, I could paint for days without a break. Mainly because of totally different their personalities are. The ones inspired by Mingyu are colourful and cheerful. Wonwoo's are slightly darker than the rest and have deeper meaning than you would think. Jun's may seem silly at first, but they are more than that. And Minghao's show more of the psychological side of art.... But I find it rather beautiful" Jeonghan smiled shyly and looked away blushing "Sorry, I'm talking definitely too much" 

"No, you don't. And I think it's beautiful. You know, the way that you talk about your art and how little things inspire you" Jisoo smiled and grabbed Jeonghan's chin making him look back "I hope meeting me will help you as well" 

"How modest of you" Jeonghan laughed and tucked his hair behind his ear; he already knew that meeting Jisoo was his best and biggest inspiration that he ever had in his life 

 Both of them started laughing, literally almost laying at each other, small tears escaping their eyes. After few minutes they came back to watching their friends struggling with board game. It was really funny, because Jun was stuck in jail ever since Jeonghan came (or maybe even longer but how knows) and Minghao could literally take a bath in all the fake money he had. 

"You sure you don't want to join us?" Wonwoo looked up slightly suspiciously at the pair on the couch 

"Get Jun out of jail and then talk to us" Jisoo said with a proud smirk and ignored the deadly glare that Jun sent him "Seriously guys, he is stuck there ever since I came"

There was no answer only Minghao's snort and Jun's breathy and whiny huff and Jeonghan started wondering for how long had been Jisoo knowing Jeonghan's friends because they seemed to be a good ones as well. 

"Jisoo.." Jeonghan poked the other's arm to catch his attention "For how long have you been knowing those idiots?" 

"Well.... I think it's going to be two years now? We are taking the same classes" 

"Oh... So you are a law student then?" Jeonghan asked, but soon he realised what he just said and hid his face in his hands, hiding from embarrassment;  _of course he has to be a law student since he has classes with Mingyu and Wonwoo_

"Yes, I am a law student then" Jisoo giggled and looked at the flustered Jeonghan, grabbing one of his hands and placing them to rest on his thigh 

"It wasn't the most intelligent question. Sorry" 

"Don't worry, I get more stupid questions on daily basic" Jisoo giggled and put a stray of blond hair behind of the other's ear catching his attention in the process 

"T-thanks" Jeonghan blushed for what felt like hundredth time that day and gave Jisoo a soft, cute smile 

"Okay love birds, we finally got Jun out of jail!" Wonwoo put down the dices he was holding and smiled widely "Will you join us now?" 

"Of course" Jisoo stood up and gave Jeonghan his hand to help him stand up too, which the other gladly accepted with smirk on his face "Shall we?" 

"We are going to destroy them, mark my words Hong Jisoo" 

"I will, Yoon Jeonghan" 

 Once they joined the circle on the floor, everyone realised that there were too many people for that game. After a long brainstorm, they came up with an idea to split into three teams and to change the rules slightly. 

"Okay, Wonwoo and Mingyu's team is going to be called...?" Jun pretended to think for a second before speaking "WonGyu?" 

"Jun, please. Stop thinking for a second" Minghao hit him with his notebook and looked at the black haired boys with questioning look 

"What about Meanie?" Mingyu shrugged and looked at the rest 

"Meanie?" Jisoo rose his eyebrows slightly "Why  _Meanie_?"

"I was called Mr Beanie in my old, cringy teenage years" Wonwoo scrunched his nose embarrassed, but shrugged the feeling "So it's M from Mingyu and Eanie from Beanie" he added quickly, noticing the confused looks on their friends' faces 

"And I just thought it was because you are mean" Jisoo said and leaned at the sofa behind him "Nevermind, go on"

"The only mean here is Minghao" Wonwoo pouted and looked at angrily glaring him Minghao 

"You've never met my mean persona, Jeon Wonwoo" Jun nodded making Minghao giggle under his nose "Anyway, that's surprisingly creative" he looked over his shoulder at Jun who was laying on the floor behind him and was playing with something "We are going to be... Junhao!" 

"What?!" Jun sat up properly and looked at his boyfriend betrayed "Why not  _Amazing Chinese Boys_ or  _Handsome Jun and Minghao_?"

"I think you just answered your own question, Junnie" Minghao shook his head and poked Jun slightly making him fell on the ground again and looked at Jisoo and Jeonghan "And you?" 

"We need your advice first guys. What sounds better, JiHan or HanShua?" Jeonghan asked holding a serious expression and Jisoo bursted into hard laughter 

"I didn't think you would actually ask them that. I told you that we can go with Jihan" 

"I'm deadly serious right now" 

"Well, both sounds good..."

"No, Jihan or HanShua?"

"Okay, okay.I get it.... Jesus" 

"Yeah?" Jisoo looked up from his phone confused and looked at Mingyu "Do you need something?" 

"Shua... he said Jesus, like in Jesus Christ. Not as in Jisoo"  Jeonghan giggled and tapped the brown haired arm 

"Oh, sorry" Jisoo laughed anxiously and put down his phone "So, Jihan or HanShua?" 

"Jihan" Wonwoo said happily and tapped his knee

"Great, so we have team Meanie, team.... Jun stop tapping my butt or I'll throw you through this window and break your legs" Minghao groaned and heard his boyfriend laugh behind him 

"That's a really long name HaoHao" Jun giggled and hugged the other from behind

"...team Junhao and team Jihan! Great names everybody, very creative!" 

"I said that we can go with Handsome Jun and Minghao" Jun winked at his boyfriend 

"Don't mind what I said, they are very good names!"

"I have question though..." Jisoo chuckled to grab the others' attention "That  _handsome_ refers to both of you or just Jun?" 

"Great question... so Jun, care to explain? Chose wisely or you will sleep on the couch" 

"Obviously it's about m...." he looked at Minghao and gulped "About Minghao! Because, just look at him, isn't he handsome?" Jun grabbed the other's chin and pretended that he was showing him to everyone 

"Good answer but you will be sleeping on the couch" Minghao smirked and kissed Jun's cheek 

"What? Why?!"

 Jun and Minghao entirely focused on fighting with each other while Mingyu started giving the fake money to every team and Wonwoo was just cheeking if he didn't make any mistakes. 

"You are really savage" Jeonghan smiled and put his head on Jisoo's shoulder 

"Maybe a bit" he smiled under his nose and looked at the sleepy boy next to him "Are you making sure we are getting enough money or are you zoning out?" 

"Both actually" Jeonghan let out a small yawn and quickly covered his mouth with his hand "Sorry" 

"It's fine" Jisoo sent him a reassuring smile "Guys, I think we should start playing because I feel like Minghao will kill Jun and Jeonghan will fall asleep" 

*****

"No way!" Mingyu whined and threw his money on the ground "It's your fifth hotel already and we have no money!" he looked at Jisoo and grimaced "Stop smirking Hong Jisoo" 

"Why? It's going so great so far" Jeonghan snuggled closer to Jisoo and wrapped and arm around his waist "You have no money, Jun and Minghao are stuck in jail and we have all of your money thanks to which we can buy more hotels"

 It's been three hours of heated game that wasn't exactly that tough for team Jihan as it was for the rest. Jeonghan and Jisoo started winning immediately after they began playing, Minghao was scolding Jun every time he put them in jail (at some point he even wanted to join team Meanie that was running out of money, but Jun's begging eyes made him stay) and Mingyu and Wonwoo just had no idea how to spent money properly. 

"Jesus Christ we are finally out of jail!" Minghao literally threw himself onto Jun and wrapped his arms around his neck "Just please, don't kick us out for another twenty minutes" 

"You should be happy Minghao, because it's us who don't have any money at this point" Wonwoo glared Jisoo who was smirking and then looked at Mingyu  who was hiding his face in his hands "No...not again. How much this time? 300$? 500$?"

"You wish" Jeonghan shoved the property card in Wonwoo's face "1200$ for team Jihan, my dear" 

 Jisoo didn't actually pay to the game at that point, he just looked at Jeonghan who was having the time of his life. He was wearing a cocky expression despite the fact he was terribly tired (Jisoo could see the eye bags under his eyes, even though he was wearing some make up). He was smirking as he counted the money he was handed and rose one eyebrow when Jisoo pulled him closer by the waist. 

"We are the best team" he cheered and looked at the long haired who was losing all the energy as he felt his body close to Jisoo and let his head fall slowly on the board shoulder 

"Indeed we are" Jeonghan smiled softly and closed his eyes "I'm not sleeping!" 

"Of course, you always talk like this. Last Friday you -" a quiet snoring interrupted Mingyu, but it wasn't Jeonghan that time, but Minghao who was comfortably sleeping on Jun's lap "Last Friday you fell asleep as soon as we started playing cards, but I see that Minghao outrun you"

 But Jeonghan didn't hear him, he was also already asleep cuddled to Jisoo with his head comfortably laying on his shoulder and wrapped in warm blanket. Jisoo was holding him close and looking at him with soft smile on his face until Jun's coughing brought him back to reality.

"So it's Jun vs Joshua vs team Meanie?" Jisoo rose his eyebrow and looked up from Jeonghan's sleeping face 

"Not exactly, Wonwoo is asleep too" Mingyu pointed at the black haired who also found a perfect spot on his boyfriend's lap "So it's just us guys" 

"Let's play and see what happens" Jisoo cheerfully, trying not to wake up Jeonghan who was sleeping like a stone "Though it's obvious I'm going to win"

"Don't be so cocky, everything can change since Jeonghan is asleep" Mingyu smirked at the brown haired in front 

"I'll manage, don't worry"

"And I just hope I won't end up in jail" 

The game lasted two more hours and ended up with Jisoo winning, Jun not ending in jail so many times surprisingly (only two times for five minutes) and Mingyu finally bought the hotel he dreamt of, but sadly no one stood at that place even once. But at least it was a good game with quiet snoring in the background and the difficulty of waking them by accident. They were woken up by the sunlight and annoying pain in their necks. Maybe falling asleep on the floor in sitting positions wasn't the best idea, but they were too tired back them to care. 

"Good morning? It doesn't feel that nice to wake up on the floor" Wonwoo stretched his arms carefully not to hit his boyfriend in the face and yawned loudly "How did you sleep?" he asked when he noticed that Jeonghan was slowly waking up 

"Surprisingly well, I don't know what you are complaining about" Jeonghan had his eyes still closed, but his head was laying on something really comfortable and he didn't remember Jisoo's shoulder to be THAT comfortable 

"I bet you don't" Mingyu said with smirk on his face 

 Jeonghan quickly opened his eyes and looked around confused. He wasn't sitting, like he fell asleep in the first place, but laying. An enormous blush appeared on his face when he understood that he was sleeping on top of Jisoo, cuddled to him with the other's arms wrapped around his waist and face hidden in blond locks. After a while, Jisoo woke up too and the first he saw was flustered and still sleepy Jeonghan on top of him. Instead of pushing the boy off, he just smirked and hugged him again, making his head fall on his chest. 

"Morning" he said, not caring about the chuckled coming from their friends behind "How did you sleep?" 

"Hi" Jeonghan answered and smiled softly like stupid "You are really comfortable you know? Thank you for letting me sleep on you" he looked up at Mingyu who shook his head and smiled "Did the rest wake up?" 

"You two are so cute together" Mingyu giggled and helped Wonwoo to get up "And yea, Minghao is currently making a breakfast and Jun is trying to help him or something I think" 

 After fifteen minutes and thousand groans from Jeonghan later they managed to make it to the kitchen. 

"So... who won?" Jeonghan asked with his mouth stuffed with food 

"It's quite obvious, don't you think?" Jun groaned and looked at his friend annoyed 

"I wanted to believe in you, okay?"

"Yeah, obviously" Mingyu rolled his eyes 

"Obviously it was me" Jisoo said proudly and locked his eyes with Jeonghan who was grinning "It was harder without you, but I managed" 

"I would be very mad if you fucked up" Jeonghan teased the boy in front of him and smiled "I didn't work that hard during the game so you would lose in the end" 

"I'm so jealous of you two. You met yesterday and you already are better friends than we are!" Mingyu whined and pouted, making Wonwoo choke on his food 

"It's just my amazing personality and charisma that keeps people close" Jisoo said cockily and put down an empty cup "I can'y help it that I'm amazing and we fit with Jeonghan perfectly" the last sentence made Jeonghan blush again and maybe made his heart beat a little faster than it should;  _damn you, Hong Jisoo_

 

* * *

 

 

 Monday came definitely too quickly and Jeonghan was more than fucked. His deadlines were getting closer and closer every day, and he had totally nothing he could show the teachers. He needed an inspiration. A really good one. 

 After his lessons, Jeonghan decided to hid in the art studio hoping that something, anything, would help him to at least start painting. He put down the canvas and looked at it. He was staring at the few lines that was on the sheet, but it was closer to a mess than an actual painting. When he was just blankly staring, in the middle of his life crisis, and almost pulling his hair out, he didn't notice when someone else entered the studio too. 

"Knock, knock" Jisoo tapped at the door frame to catch the blond haired attention "Am I interrupting you?" 

"No, no! Come in" Jeonghan smiled, but didn't move from his spot, his eyes still pinned at the canvas "I'm stuck Shua.. My deadlines are so close and I have no idea what to paint" Jisoo hugged him from behind and put his head on the other's shoulder 

"Can I help you somehow?" he took Jeonghan's hand in his and started playing with his fingers "And please, don't pull your hair so hard or you will end up bald" 

 Jeonghan turned around to face Jisoo, but he didn't expect the other to be that close. Their faces were just few centimeters from each other and their lips almost touching, but it didn't seem like Jisoo was bothered nor scandalised by it. He was smiling in his unusual, yet so usual, way - it was soft and genuine. Jeonghan hid his face in the crook of Jisoo's neck and hugged him closer, sighing in process. He really enjoyed every second that Jisoo and him spent together, how well they fit with each other, how they were made for each other - the way that Jeonghan's hand perfectly fitted in Jisoo's or how his face perfectly fit in the crook of his neck. The list could go on. But he also enjoyed the things were so Jisoo. His smile, big gentle eyes, his calm voice or even the way he smelled. Something sweet mixed with something strong and spicy.

 Quickly, Jeonghan escaped the tight embrace and started collecting everything he needed - brushes, paints, palettes. He knew exactly what he wanted to paint. He wanted to paint everything that reminded him of Jisoo, everything that was so him. Things that made  _him_.

 It amazed Jisoo how smooth Jeonghan's moves were when he was painting. He was doing it with such grace, so nonchalantly that it almost looked like he didn't care at all, but also so emotional. The way he put every colour like he couldn't change his mistake ever again. Something that Jisoo couldn't actually explain to anyone. There was something that made Jisoo think that the only masterpiece in the room or just in the world was Jeonghan and only him. No art could be compare to him. To his angelic features, beautiful and out of the world face, his body proportions that made Jisoo question if he was na actual human being or just product of his imagination. Little did he know, that Jeonghan felt the same about him. When he was painting, he wanted to show how painfully perfect Jisoo was. He wanted people to gasp when they would see his paintings, not because they were so good. But because his inspiration was. 

"I can't believe it" Jeonghan panted hard when he put down his supplies and backed off slightly "After a month without any ideas, I finally did it!" he threw himself onto Jisoo and wrapped his arms around his neck "Thank you Shua, I owe you the world!" 

"Thank me?" he rose his eyebrows and hugged the other closer, wanting to have him as close as possible 

"You inspired me..." Jeonghan turned around and showed Jisoo the painting "How do you like it?" Jisoo's eyes widened and lips went to a straight line 

"It's beautiful Hannie" he smiled, eyes still pinned to the painting in front of him 

"Just like my inspiration" Jeonghan said quietly to himself and smiled, but Jisoo heard it too 

 

* * *

 

 It had been six months since Jeonghan met Jisoo and, for the first time in forever, he had a person he could call his best friend, his inspiration, his soulmate. Jisoo was Jeonghan's as much as Jeonghan was Jisoo's that it was making everyone around them feel like puking. They could spend literally every free time together. They would study together, watch movies, play games and meet their friends together. Literally, everything. 

 Everyone, especially Mingyu, was jealous in a good way. It was nice to see Jeonghan smiling so widely everyday and being actually sociable. Jisoo changed him in the best way possible. And Jeonghan could finally say that he was happy. Having someone so close made him enjoy life more, it stopped being just painting and studying. It became going out, having fun and living as much as possible. He felt good. He would wake up with huge smile on his face and he didn't fear his art lessons anymore. Because he had an inspiration. Jisoo had something that no one ever had. 

*****

"Oh my God! So you are telling me that you have a crush on Jisoo?" Minghao almost jumped off the chair and looked at flustered Jeonghan 

"Don't be so loud, please" he hid his face in his hands, feeling his face getting redder with each second "I didn't say I have a crush on him... I just like him more than other people"

"Call it however you want Jeonghan" Minghao sighed and looked at the blond haired "Either way, you should tell him that. He probably feel the same way about you"

 Jeonghan proposed Minghao to say at his place since Minghao and Jun had planned a small renovation at their flat and he had no other place to go. And Jun was visiting his parents in China, so Minghao would be lost any other way. And of course, Jeonghan loved him to the pieces, but he felt like his life was slightly interrupted by the younger since he found out that maybe Jeonghan liked Jisoo more than normal friends do. 

"Thank you for advice Hao, but I'm not going to confess to Shua" Jeonghan stood up and crossed his arms "Yes, we are good friends and we are really close, but trust me. I'm more than sure he doesn't see me as anything more than just friends... Beside I don't know if he likes guys, you know, like romantically" 

"Well, then you should check it too" Minghao smiled softly and put his hand on the other's shoulder in calming manner "You are assuming everything, but you are not one hundred percent sure Jeonghan. I don't understand why he wouldn't be attracted to you either. You are really handsome, pretty and your personalities match as fuck" Jeonghan's face turned fully red, Minghao definitely had his way with words "What I'm trying to say is that you won't know if you don't try. And isn't it worth a try? I know it sounds cheesy, but everyone sees how Joshua is looking at you when you are together. People are even asking me if you two finally got together"

"Maybe you are right?" Jeonghan sighed hard, he knew that Minghao was right about trying out, it wasn't like Jisoo would immediately hate him because he developed feelings for him... it wasn't like Jeonghan could actually say anything about his "You know... we are going out today for some weird party. Maybe I could try my luck there? And blame the alcohol if things would go really bad?" well, if things went nicely he would end up with confessing to Jisoo and with the latter return the feeling 

"That's my boy!" they both laughed and Minghao patted the other's head "Look at my friend, all grown up and securing dick" 

"Oh God Minghao, now you ruined the whole mood. Just please, don't embarrass me when Shua come" 

"Oh, so you two are meeting here?" he smirked and shrugged his shoulders when Jeonghan looked at him suspiciously "Nothing, nothing. I was just thinking out loud... Oh, and by the way. Jun told me that he ships you with Jisoo too" 

"I hate you!" 

 Jeonghan threw himself on the couch and groaned. The whole help he received from his friend was really useful, but it was also tiring. It wasn't like he planned on having a crush on Jisoo, but it sort of happened. They were spending yet another time together at his flat and watching some movies while cuddling and instead of ignoring the fact that Jisoo was holding his hand, his heart started beating like crazy and he became super flustered. And it wasn't even the first time they held hands. Jeonghan just wished it all would be different and his heart didn't freak out at the sight of Jisoo. He just wanted to stay friends, not to have emotional problems. 

-

"Minghao, can you open the door? I'm in the bathroom!" Jeonghan shouted when someone, probably Jisoo, knocked at the door and Jeonghan really didn't feel like confronting his friend shirtless "Minghao?"

  There was no answer so with loud groan Jeonghan ran to the door to quickly open them and vanish again in the bathroom. He didn't succeed and immediately hid behind them when he let Jisoo in. 

"Hi..?" Jisoo looked around confused, looking for Jeonghan who was blushing like crazy hidden behind the wooden door "Hannie?" 

"Um... hi?" Jeonghan said quietly, hoping that Jisoo would ignore his stupid behaviour and not question it

"What are you doing Hannie?" he peeked at Jeonghan through the small gap and smiled "Really?" Jeonghan nodded embarrassed and stepped out to close the door "How adorable"

"Shut up Hong" he pouted and made Jisoo chuckle 

"So... are you planning to crash the party completely shirtless or are you going to change?" 

"Oh, right... Can you turn around or something? Please" 

"Yeah, of course" Jisoo did as he was told and covered his eyes with his hand 

"Thank you" 

 Jeonghan quickly ran to the bathroom to get dressed, ignoring how Jisoo was eyeing him the whole time and checking him out a little. Jeonghan put on the outfit he had already prepared - a plain white tshirt and black jeans along with loosen ponytail and glasses. He felt extremely good so why not wearing them to the party where he knew no one. After taking few deep breath he finally stepped out and came back to Jisoo who was now sitting comfortably on the couch and humming a song under his nose. 

"Shua, what if they don't like me?" Jeonghan threw himself on the sofa, hiding his face in the other's lap "I've never been to a party held by law students... They all hate me" 

"Hey, don't worry baby" Jisoo patted Jeonghan's head and smiled "They don't hate you first of all. They will love you, I'm more than sure about that. You are Yoon Jeonghan" 

"That's why they hate me.... Because I'm me" Jeonghan turned around and looked up at Jisoo with glossy eyes 

"Shh... Just trust me, okay?" he grabbed the smaller in his and soothed the palm with his thumb making Jeonghan nod and smile slightly "I'll be with you the whole time, okay?" 

"Kay" 

 Jeonghan wasn't actually a party person. Art students mostly preferred to stay at their flats or rooms and do nothing instead of getting drunk.  And it happened that only them had the weakest heads on campus when it came to drinking. Jeonghan was one of them, so he avoided attending parties as much as he could. The loud music, the amount of people he had never met in his whole life scared him the most. But also Jeonghan liked alcohol, but he could get drunk even after one or two cups very quickly. And it was for the best to avoid saying something that his sober self would regret in the morning. 

Yet he immediately agreed when Jisoo asked him if he wanted to go with him to a party held by no one else than law students, the masters of parties. He understood his mistake when it was already too late. 

"I look stupid Shua" Jeonghan whined when they arrived and were about to open the door "And I don't know anyone here and I will probably embarrass myself... Maybe you should go by yourself? And not with an art student?" 

"Oh, come one Hannie. We talked about it. First, you look extremely good in this outfit, seriously you literally slayed the white shirt" Jisoo smirked when Jeonghan blushed and pulled the boy closer by the waist making him squeak "Second, you know me, Mingyu and Wonwoo already. And I'll be with you the whole time. I promise you" 

"You know you don't have to. You are supposed to have fun too and not babysit my stupid ass the whole time Shua" 

"But I want to babysit your ass Hannie" Jisoo pouted at Jeonghan making him laugh "That's more like it. Now come on" 

 Jisoo opened the door and let Jeonghan in. The party was already at it best, people were drunk and some of them even passed out on the floor. It was wilder than Jeonghan thought it would be. Empty, or not, bottles of beer tossed everywhere, random pieces of clothing on the floor and the music was playing so loud that it was hard to hear your own thoughts. Jeonghan couldn't feel more out of place. Jisoo noticed that his friend was feeling anxious so he squeezed his hand and sent him a small, reassuring smile. When they stepped more into the apartment, people started running toward them literally surrounding Jisoo and Jeonghan. Most of them just wanted to say "hi" to him, ignoring Jeonghan completely, but there were also people who ran toward them fully amazed by Jeonghan's beauty making Jisoo smile proudly as they were throwing compliments at him. 

"It's nice to see you!" a guy with dark hair approached them and high fived with Jisoo "I see you finally brought someone else with you... Will you introduce me to your extremely beautiful companion or...?" he cocked his brow and smiled at Jeonghan 

"Jeonghan, this is my annoying friend Seungcheol. Seungcheol this is my friend Jeonghan, he is an art student on second year" Jisoo winked at Jeonghan and glared Seungcheol who was already making big eyes at the blond haired 

"Second year, huh? I would never guess that you prefer younger than you" Seungcheol smirked when he noticed the enormous blush on Jeonghan's face "Anyway, pleasure to meet you Jeonghan. I suppose Jisoo didn't tell you about me?" 

"No, I didn't" Jisoo snapped before Jeonghan could even open his mouth 

"I'm hurt. You never shut up about Jeonghan yet you never mentioned your another best friend?" Seungcheol laughed and patted Jisoo's shoulder "But it's nice you came Jeonghan. Here, among law students, we don't get to see such beautiful faces too often"

 Jeonghan blushed when Seungcheol grabbed his hand and kissed it, ignoring the death glare that Jisoo was sending him. He would worry about it later, but he noticed how his friend pulled the blond haired closer to him and wrapped an arm around the smaller waist. Jisoo was so possessive when it came to Jeonghan. 

"Go find yourself someone else. I don't know, go to Jihoon or something" 

 "As always, Hong Jisoo keeps what best for himself" Seungcheol hummed and shook his head "Fine, I'll leave. Just stay away from my room. I'm tired of kicking making out couples" he laughed when Jeonghan's eyes widened and face went red like tomato 

"I' m really sorry about him. Cheol is a really specific person" Jisoo hid his face in his free hand and sighed 

"It's fine. Is there someone else so interesting, maybe even more, like Seungcheol?" Jeonghan giggled and nudged Jisoo with his hip, smiling when he felt the grip on his waist tighten slightly 

"I hope not..." Jisoo shook his head ang gulped leading him to the living room 

 On the couch was sitting Mingyu and Wonwoo, sipping on their drinks and laughing at something. When they noticed Jeonghan and Jisoo they grinned even more and called them over. They joined them on the couch.

"Look who is here! Our favourite love birds!" Mingyu hugged Jeonghan almost spilling his drink on him, but somehow he managed not to "So... do you need anything to brighten up the mood?" 

"Very funny Mingyu. And no, nothing from you at least. Right?" Jisoo looked at Jeonghan who bit his lips and smiled "Hannie?" 

"Let him talk for himself grumpy" Mingyu said making Jeonghan laugh and look and Jisoo with soft expression 

"Actually... I would want something to drink. Especially from Gyu" Jeonghan smirked and focused his full attention on his friend who started grinning like stupid 

"See? You can have fun" Mingyu glared Jisoo who just rolled his eyes and looked away "Anyway, my pleasure. Alcoholic or not?"

"Alcoholic" Jeonghan winked at him and Wonwoo gasped in the background 

"Oh my! Is Yoon Jeonghan finally living his best and going to get wasted?" Mingyu jumped off the couch and clapped his hands, handing Wonwoo his drink before "I'll be right back" 

"Are you sure about it Hannie?" Jeonghan laughed and Jisoo pulled him closer so their shoulders were touching 

"Yeah!" he answered happily and grinned "Don't worry Shua, I'll totally alright!" 

 Jisoo sighed, but decided not to push the subject more. He obviously didn't believe Jeonghan when he said we would be alright, but the latter didn't have to know that. Mingyu came back surprisingly fast and handed Jeonghan the drink. It was rather strong, but he knew what he was signing for when he asked him to make something. Jeonghan grimaced when he took the first sip, but then he sunk into it very quickly emptying the whole glass and asked for another, sending Jisoo an apologetic look. 

"I wont drink much, I promise!" he said as he got another shot from Mingyu and Jisoo groaned "I'm serious Shua" 

"Of course you are.... nevermind" Jisoo sighed loudly and looked away from Jeonghan with serious look on his face "You will have a bad headache tomorrow, you know that" 

"You are so cute Shua" Jeonghan cuddled to the boy next to him and put his head on his shoulder "But I have you and you will take care of me"

"I wish you didn't have me wrapped around your fingers" Jisoo said quietly and eyed the blond haired who was grinning cutely and how Jisoo could not smile back at him "I will Hannie, of course" 

 Mingyu was surprised how quickly his friend emptied another glass of almost pure alcohol and still managed to look sober. When he asked for another, he hesitated for some fearing  the angry glare that Jisoo was sending him, but decided to go with the glow and do another one for Jeonghan. He was really curious how the whole thing would end up. 

 And Jisoo would have expect things to go that way. Jeonghan didn't stop at his third glass like he promised and got wasted pretty badly. The worst was that he lost Jisoo and was alone in the crowd with people he had never met in his life or even saw. Suddenly, he felt someone grabbing him by the waist and pulling him closer. Jeonghan just sighed let the things happen.

"What are you doing here all alone?" it was Seungcheol with a small smile on his face leading him to the sofa, well at least it wasn't someone totally unfamiliar to Jeonghan "Are you lost?"

"Oh, why? Did you come to save me?" Jeonghan wrapped his arms around the other's neck and smirked 

"And what if I did?" Seungcheol laughed at Jeonghan's silly behaviour and shook his head "Where is Jisoo?" they finally made it to the sofa and sat down 

"I don't know. I lost him loong ago" Jeonghan pouted and crossed his arms 

"Did your prince abandon you? Doesn't he know what people are capable of doing when they are drunk?" 

"I'm not a baby. I know how to handle myself" Jeonghan jumped on the sofa and pouted even more, he was getting angrier 

"Of course you are not" Seungcheol laughed and looked at Jeonghan "Jisoo is a really lucky guy for having you, you know? He never shuts up about you, always says that..." Seungcheol stopped and opened his eyes, Jeonghan's face was just few centimeters away from his own and their lips dangerously close; before he could back off he felt someone pushing him away 

"I told you to find someone for yourself tow hours ago and now I see you getting close to my boyfriend?" Jisoo said angrily, furrowing his eyebrows as he eyes Jeonghan who was wearing a confused expression on his face 

"Okay! Jeez, I get it. I'll leave you two alone" 

 Seungcheol stood up and left. Jeonghan couldn't comprehend what just happened because  _fuck_ did Jisoo just call him his  _boyfriend_? Or maybe it was the alcohol in his system that took over and made him hear weird things? Suddenly everything felt like spinning and he lost balance, landing in Jisoo's arms.

"Got you" Jisoo wrapped his arms tightly around Jeonghan, holding him close and asked with obvious worry in his voice "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I think so..." Jeonghan grabbed Jisoo's shirt tighter, everything was spinning like crazy and the crowded room wasn't helping at all

"I told you not to drink too much Hannie" Jisoo shook his head, but hugged Jeonghan closer and let him hid his face in his chest "Let's go out, you should get some fresh air" 

 Jisoo helped the barely conscious boy stand up and wrapped an arm around his waist in protective manner and led him to the main entrance. It was slightly hard since Jeonghan kept on tripping from time to time, but they managed and after some time they were sitting on a bench in front of Seungcheol's apartment. 

"Where have you been the whole time?" Jeonghan asked after some time, grabbing Jisoo's hand and started playing with his fingers 

"I was looking for you" Jisoo looked at the long haired, his eyebrows were furrowed but he didn't look angry just... worried "When I lost you I got pretty stressed so I kept on looking until I found you with Cheol on the sofa..."

"Oh, about that... It was misunderstanding. He helped me to sit down and all" 

"Yeah, looked like that" Jisoo smiled sadly and grabbed the other's hand tighter, not looking him into eyes 

"Shua?" Jeonghan put his head on the other's shoulder and looked at the empty streets "When you pushed Seungcheol away... You called me your boyfriend..."

"Oh, um... About that. Well... I'm sorry. I, um, didn't mean it like that.... I mean it's just that you are a boy and my friend you know?" Jisoo laughed anxiously and grabbed his neck, running away from Jeonghan's eyes "Yeah..."

"Oh, yeah"

"Can we go home? You should rest Hannie" 

 Jeonghan only nodded and grabbed Jisoo's hand. He felt like someone just spilled cold water on his face and immediately sobered. Jisoo's words hit him right where it hurt the most. At least he was more than sure that Jisoo wasn't interested in guys... Or at least in Jeonghan.

 The whole walk home was uncomfortable, even though they were talking like nothing happened Jisoo was slightly distant. He was holding Jeonghan's hand, but the grip was a lot lighter. He was smiling, but only his lips would smile and his eyes held that sad look. It wasn't like his usual smile that Jeonghan adored with his whole heart and it hurt him even more. It was the first time he saw Jisoo so sad and it made his heart ache. 

"Thank you for going with me" Jisoo tried to smile more when they reached Jeonghan's apartment and finally looked at him; Jeonghan looked really cute at that moment - his hair was messy, his cheeks and nose were red and he was grinning 

"Thank you for taking me, I had fun" Jeonghan laughed and looked up at Jisoo with big eyes "And thank you for taking me home Shua"

"It was my pleasure. Good night Hannie" Jisoo took a deep breath and pecked Jeonghan's lips delicately "Have a good sleep" after that he turned around and left Jeonghan as fast as he could, gritting his teeth and wiped off one single tear that escaped his eye, thankfully Jeonghan didn't see that 

"Good night Shua" Jeonghan smiled softly and jumped before entering the flat, his face was red like tomato and he could still feel Jisoo's lips on his own... maybe there still was something good

-

 Next day came and Jeonghan couldn't regret drinking that much even more. His head hurt like hell or maybe even more. Groaning he turned around and laid on his side, trying to slightly open his eyes. He noticed some pills with glass of water on his night stand and with small note underneath it.

_Good morning sleeping beauty **❤**_

_I brought it when you were still asleep and I didn't want to wake you up since you partied pretty hard yesterday._

_And I knew that you would need those pills more than anything... Well after all I promised to take care of you, didn't I?_

_Thank you once again for yesterday. I had a lot of fun_

_I hope you will feel better soon_

_Love you,_

_Jisoo **❤**_

 

  Jeonghan couldn't help but smile. He took the pills and screamed happily to the pillow, ignoring how it caused even bigger headache that was already killing him. Jisoo was so cute and caring toward Jeonghan that it literally made his heart warmer. He even ignored how his brain was literally screaming about the small incident with the whole  _boyfriend_ thing from last night. And how cold he seemed toward Jeonghan. But then he remembered the peck he got for good night and it made him scream some more to the pillow what caught Minghao's attention. 

"Woah, are you okay?" he opened the door and looked at his friend who had his face buried in the pillow 

"Yeah! I mean my head still hurts, but I'll live" Jeonghan looked up and sent his friend probably the biggest grin he had ever seen in his life

"Wow, you look so happy" Minghao sat on the bed and poked Jeonghan's butt to make him face him "So... the party wasn't an actual flop?"

"Well... it wasn't a flop, but it wasn't a bop either. It was good" Jeonghan sat straight and took a deep breath "How did you know that Jun liked you back?"

"I didn't" Minghao looked down and smiled softly at the memory "I just risked our entire friendship just to check it. I didn't even know if he liked guys back them. Why? Is it about Jisoo?" 

"Maybe..."

"What did he do?" 

"You know, he is a whole enigma to me. At one point he acts all jealous when he sees me with someone else and flirts with me shamelessly just to call me his boy friend few seconds later... And at the end he kisses he for good night like nothing and walks away" Jeonghan groaned and hid his face in the pillow again "HaoHao I'm lost"

"Maybe he's just scared?" Jeonghan glared his friend "I told you what to do. You should tell him Jeonghan. It's Jisoo, even if he doesn't feel the same way he won't suddenly hate you" 

 "I'm just scared Minghao"

"I know you are" Minghao grabbed Jeonghan's hand and smiled "But you will regret if you don't try"

"You know what? I'll do it! I will ask him out and tell him" Jeonghan stood up and looked at his friend 

"That's the spirit! Wait, you mean like right now?" he noticed how eagerly his friend nodded and it made Minghao laugh "Good luck my friend"

 After that Minghao left the room, leaving Jeonghan all alone too. His heart was beating like crazy when he picked up his phone. Oh boy, he really was doing it. He was really going to tell Jisoo how he felt about him.

_To: Shua **❤** 1:50pm_

_Do you have some free time??_

_From: Shua **❤** 1:53pm _

_Kind of... I'm buying ice cream at that moment. Why?_

_To: Shua **❤** 1:53pm_

_Oh, at the usual?_

_From: Shua ****❤****  1:55pm_

_Yeah..._

_To: Shua **❤** 1:55pm_

_Can I come?_

_From: Shua **❤** 1:57pm_

_If you want to... but I'm with someone else too_

_To: Shua **❤** 1:57pm_

_That doesn't matter, see you in ten then! **❤** **❤**_

_From: Shua **❤** 2:30pm_

_Hannie, I'm so sorry_

_(message not received)_

 

 

 Jeonghan was all over the moon. He quickly picked some clothes that didn't stink completely. He had ten minutes to get ready and he looked like total mess. He was still wearing his clothes from the day before and was smelling like cheap alcohol and swear, his hair were messy and didn't remind his beautiful long ones.  

"I'm going out!" Jeonghan shouted when he put on his shoes "If everything go right I won't be home so quickly!" 

"Fingers crossed babe!" Minghao shouted from the kitchen "Wait, what are you wearing?" 

"Don't worry I changed my clothes! I have my buttoned blue shirt with white strips and black jeans! Does it sound good?"

"Yeah, now go! Get yourself a boyfriend!"

 Smiling, he opened the door and ran down the stairs making a small plan in his head. What if Jisoo rejected him? Well, then Jeonghan would brush the whole subject and pretend that nothing happened. And if he said yes... Then he would just go with the flow. 

"Hi!" Jeonghan threw himself onto Jisoo and grinned when he spotted him, but backed away when he didn't feel him doing the same "Is... is there something wrong?"

"What? No... everything is fine!" Jisoo looked away and Jeonghan cursed in his head, that didn't look good 

"You sure? You look kind of... stressed? Jeonghan wanted to put his hand on the other's cheek, but decided not to suddenly 

They stood in total silence until a pretty girl approached them and gave Jisoo his ice creams. She was smiling widely to him and when she noticed Jeonghan, he sent him one too. 

"Who is it Soo?" she didn't look angry, just curious and Jeonghan started feeling really confused and suspicious, he never saw her or heard Jisoo talk about her 

"This is my friend Jeonghan" he smiled and pointed at the other who sent the girl an anxious smile "And Jeonghan... this is..."

"I'm Ki, Soo's girlfriend" she gave Jeonghan her free hand and he squeezed it, but only because of formalities "Nice to meet you. Soo told me a lot about you"

"O-oh, nice to meet you too" Jeonghan looked at Jisoo who was avoiding his eyes like fire, he seemed ashamed and maybe even angry, but Jeonghan blamed his mind for playing tricks with him "How... for how long have you been together?"

"Well, we know each other since we were kids. But we are together for about few days now" Ki smiled and grabbed Jisoo's hand making Jeonghan feel sick already "We also study law together"

"That's so great! Im so happy for you" it was a really big lie, Jeonghan felt like crying, his throat was barely letting him say anything 

 And even if Jeonghan felt like crying, he decided to stay with them. He couldn't say no to Ki when she asked him so cheerfully if he wanted to join them and sped some time together. It was't the best idea though. They both looked so in love, the way that Jisoo wrapped his arm around her shoulder or the way she kissed his cheek or giggled at the smallest thing he made. Oh, how Jeonghan wished he would be in her place. 

"So... you told me that you wanted  to see that movie on Tuesday. Do you still want to?" Jeonghan interrupted the couple forcing a smile

"I'm sorry, we saw it on Friday" Jisoo shook his head and looked up at Jeonghan who had his head hung low and sad expression on his face "But we can do something on Thursday"

"I have my semester exhibition, I told you"

"Right, I'm sorry. Monday?" 

"Jisoo, I have my deadlines. I probably won't be at home before 11pm.... Sorry, I have too many things this week, but I'm more free on Friday"

"Oh... we planned to go to the beach for Ki's birthday" Jisoo looked at Ki and then at Jeonghan "Maybe you want to join us?" the girl nodded, but Jeonghan didn't want to be around them at all 

"I... I think I'll pass. But thanks" he smiled sweetly,fighting the urge to cry "I'm sorry but I have to go. It was nice meeting you"

 Jeonghan stood up and bowed politely before leaving completely. He ignored Jisoo's  _goobyes_ and other words. When he was out of their sight, he leaned at the wall and started crying. Finally the tears that built through the whole time found their way to escape his eyes. It hurt. He was ready for Jisoo to reject him, but meeting his girlfriend? It was even worse and Jeonghan wasn't ready for that. Because he wasn't ready for Jisoo to replace him that easily. 

 

"Jeonghannie, are you home?" Minghao peeked from the kitchen when he heard the door closing "Jeonghan? Oh my, Jeonghan why are you crying?" 

 He didn't answer Minghao, just sat on the floor and bursted into harder tears. Normally, he would hid somewhere where no one could see him and cry hysterically until he would fall asleep. But he was too tired already to bother. Beside he wasn't alone too so he had to work with Minghao.

"Hey, what happened?" Minghao sat next to him and hugged his friend close 

"I went to see Jisoo... I thought it would go all perfectly" Jeonghan let out few breathy sobs before he could talk again "But instead I met his girlfriend!" he broke into full tears as he hid his face in Minghao's chest "And he even stopped caring of all sudden! He went to see the movie we wanted to see with her!" 

"Hey..." Minghao petted the long haired head and rocked him slightly to calm him down "It's going to be okay, just give it some more time Jeonghannie" 

 And Jeonghan believed Minghao. He really did. So he gave it some more time because he wanted nothing more than being normal with Jisoo again. He wanted to act like they did before. To spend all their free time together, to be best friends once again, to not care about the whole world. But nothing changed after two weeks, after a month. They grew more and more apart. They sent less time together. Even didn't talk as much as they did.

 At first, they were meeting quite often. Once or twice a week to be more specific, but it was okay. They would go out, hang out with their friends or just causally spent time with each other. But it wasn't the same. It was more awkward, felt more forced than it should. Then it turned into meeting once a week or not at all. Mostly it was Jeonghan who would propose to spend some time together because he really tried to save their pathetic friendship. But then he noticed that it was just one sided and in reality only he was trying so he gave up. It was hurting him a lot, seeing Jisoo so uninterested and so bored when he was spending time with Jeonghan.

 When Jeonghan had nothing else to do, he started spending his free time on painting, sometimes sleeping and rarely on spending time with his friends. Just like he did before he met Jisoo. He started living a life of a loner once again. He even left all group chats that involved him. At some point he even cut off Minghao. He was too lifeless and too tired to bother anyone or more likely he didn't want to transfer his bad mood on any of his friends. He didn't want to bring anyone into that mess. 

 His teachers started complaining more about him. It all started when Jeonghan started cutting off his lectures and stopped bringing the amount of paintings he had to. And when he did bring his first painting after long time, everyone was shocked. It was so different from his previous ones he used to paint. His previous ones were really colourful, happy and full of life. But the new ones... it was something entirely new. They were cold, dark and had something uneasy about them. It was so strange to see one of the best students fail so easily and suddenly. 

  Jeonghan also found out a new hobby. Getting drunk at the parties and making out with random dudes. It maybe wasn't his proudest hobby, but at least it helped him a bit. Most of the time he was too drunk to even remember the parties and the guys he made out with. It became a habit for him, a rather unhealthy one. Go out, get wasted as much as he could, make out with someone and go home. Same pattern every weekend, sometimes even every day. The alcohol that used to be his biggest enemy not so long ago stopped being a problem. And it was only because Jeonghan wanted to forget about Hong Jisoo and fill the empty spot he left. After some time he totally stopped hanging out with his friends, he avoided them like fire. He was so ashamed of what became of the Jeonghan they knew. He didn't have the courage to face them/

 Wanting to cut off his old life he decided to do probably the biggest change in his life. He cut his hair and bleached them. His long hair reminded him too much of Jisoo. And he was so sick of that period in his life. He wanted to start a new life. 

 

* * *

 

 

"You are so cute Seungcheol, you know that?" 

 It had been three months and Jeonghan was spending yet another night at the club. He was so drunk that he could pass out at any moment, but that didn't stop him from flirting with a rather familiar guy.

"Some people told me that, but it sounds ten times better when it comes from you" he pinned Jeonghan to the wall and grabbed his hips "But I'm nothing comparing to you"

"How cheesy"

 Jeonghan smirked and kissed Seungcheol, his hands found a way to his shoulders and grabbed them tightly. He didn't care about anything, about how far it would go, about the consequences. He was drunk, desperate and lonely. They were kissing wildly, their hands roaming all over them. Jeonghan moaned loudly and whispered to Seungcheol's ear. 

"Do you want to, you know.... Go somewhere we will have more privacy?" 

"Jeonghan don't" Seungcheol pushed Jeonghan away when the other grabbed his hand "We are not going anywhere. You are really drunk, beside I'm sorry, but I can't do this" 

"I...I know... I'm sorry" Jeonghan hid his face in Seungcheol's shoulder and sobbed, letting the older pet his head and rock him slightly in calming manner, just like Minghao used to "I'm so sorry"

"It's okay, nothing happened. Trust me" 

"Nothing is fine" Jeonghan looked up with glossy eyes "I need to go home..." 

"Do you need me to walk with you?" 

"No I think I'm fine" he let go of Seungcheol's shirt and immediately lost balance 

"Yeah, you definitely need some help"

 Seungcheol grabbed the barely conscious Jeonghan and helped him walk out of the building. He could leave him to himself at the club, but he couldn't do this. He really liked him, maybe not in the romantic way, but he really cared about the blond haired. So he went with his the whole way to his apartment and left him, even though he insisted on helping him go back to his place, in front of the building. With all the strength he had, Jeonghan got himself to the flat. But before he went to bed he stole a glance at the painting that was tossed in the corner along with smaller pieces. He remember painting it. It was right after Jisoo and him stopped talking completely. When he was totally broken and lost. It showed two hands that was trying to grab each other, but failing. Just like Jeonghan and Jisoo. They were trying, but never succeed. He called it  _"Goodbye"_ because it was his mental goodbye not only to the perfect life he had and the best friendship in his life, but also his own, personal goodbye.

*****

 

 It was Monday and everyone was at school, complaining about how the weekends always seem so short. It was really weird not to see Jeonghan around anymore or just wandering in the art studio. He was always the sunshine in the group that kept everyone so happy. Nothing was funny when he wasn't there. 

 Jisoo just finished his lessons for that day and was about to go home when he heard a familiar voice calling him. 

"Jisoo!" Mingyu grabbed his arm and took out his earphones "Can you wait a minute?" 

"Yeah, I think so" Jisoo turned around and smiled "Something wrong?"

"Well... yeah" he noticed the other taking a deep breath and grab his neck nervously "It's about Jeonghan..."

"O-oh, what happened?" Jisoo unconsciously took a deep breath anticipating for his friend's renspose

"He texted Hao this morning so suddenly. And it wouldn't be weird, but he stopped talking to us like months ago and Hao said he sounded super suspicious over those texts" Mingyu looked at the older with begging eyes "So... could you go and check on him?" 

"Yeah" smiled softly and finally took a deep breath 

"You are the best! Text me as soon as you will know anything!" 

 Jisoo nodded when Mingyu disappeared and groaned mentally. Facing Jeonghan after all this time was scaring the shit out of him. He knew that it was his and only his fault why their friendship died in the first place. Jeonghan was really trying to keep in touch, to spend as much time together as they could and to keep their pathetic relationship breathing even if he was fully aware that it died. But Jisoo obviously had to push him away because he was too scared. And when Jeonghan stopped trying, too tired of it, was when Jisoo understood how he messed up.

 Three months, it had been three months since Jisoo saw Jeonghan or at least talked with him. He was nervous. Hell, he was more than nervous. But he decided to get his shit together and to check on him anyway. He felt guilty and maybe it was one of few ways to fix the mess he caused in the first place. So his first idea was to check the art studio. After all Jeonghan could just lock himself there and paint, refusing to inform anyone about that. He did that quite often back then and Jisoo had to check up on him few times a day. 

 But when he opened the door he expected to see Jeonghan in his glory painting something and lost in his own world instead of being greeted by the art teacher that was cleaning the mess and getting ready to leave. 

"Joshua? I don't think this is your class" she smiled at the exhausted boy at the door 

"Good afternoon. Have you seen Jeonghan?"

"Oh, no I haven't. He hasn't attended any of my classes in weeks honestly" she picked up her purse and patted Jisoo's arm "You need to keep looking" 

"Thank you" Jisoo bowed politely and returned the smile 

  Meeting Jeonghan at school would be ten times better because if something went wrong he would just back off and leave. At his flat it would't be so easy. But after all, Jisoo decided that he needed to finally get his shit together and visit him. So he went straight to his apartment, ignoring all the negative thoughts he had in his mind. Of course he was stressed, scared even. He didn't know what to expect. There was no way Jeonghan would throw himself onto Jisoo and forgive him for being an asshole. Even if he hit him in the face, Jisoo would live with it. He deserved it more than anything. 

 It took him five minutes to find courage to knock at the door, but there was no answer, He tried again, but was met with total silence. Curious, he decided to open them. If Jeonghan weren't at home they would be locked. But they weren't. When he got in he was met with total silence, like the whole flat was abandoned all of sudden. He checked the bedroom but there was nothing. Same in the kitchen. He was about to give up when he noticed a big painting in the corner. It was a weird one, it totally didn't look like Jeonghan's usual ones. It not only was dark and gloomy, but the technique he used was totally different. And he watched Jeonghan paint many times. He was admiring the piece until he heard a weird sound coming from the bathroom. Was it vomiting? Sobbing? Jisoo decided to check it so he carefully opened the door and the first thing that caught his attention was Jeonghan leaning on the toilet, wearing a white baggy tshirt (that was probably Jisoo's because it was too big for him) an boxers. Jisoo ran toward him and hugged him from behind. 

"Jeonghannie? Jeonghan, what happened?" when he sat on the floor he felt something under his palm - pills that were spilled all over the floor "No, no, no. Jeonghan what did you do?"

 The boy in his arms kept on throwing out, not actually aware of Jisoo's presence. But he was still pressing his back to the other's chest as much as he could to feel his warmth. Jisoo always had a problem with crying people, but he knew he had to calm his friend down because it would just worsened everything. 

"It's okay Hannie, it's okay" Jisoo hugged him and kissed the top of his head, feeling few tears escape his eyes "I'm here, you are not alone"

"You can't be real..." Jeonghan hiccuped, his voice hoarse and weak as he was talking "You can't because the real Shua left me long ago. He forgot me because he found himself a girlfriend. And I was left all alone. I was so lonely... And it became too much. I missed him too much. I tried to forget and live normally but it didn't work" 

"Jeonghan... God, I'm so sorry" Jisoo wiped the tears and sat Jeonghan properly "You have no idea..." 

 A sound of vomiting interrupted him and Jisoo understood that he had to help Jeonghan firstly. So he put two fingers into his mouth and forced him to throw up more and get rid of the pills . While he was emptying his stomach, Jisoo ran to the kitchen and got a glass of water for Jeonghan, but when he came back he noticed that the other was already trying to stand up on his own.

"Don't get up, you are exhausted Hannie" Jisoo caught him and sat on the closed toilet "Drink it and we will clean you"

"Shua" Jeonghan opened his eyes slightly and looked at Jisoo with glossy eyes "Why did you come?" 

"I promise I'll tell you everything, but I have to take care of you first" he put his hand on Jeonghan's cheek and soothed it with his thumb, making the other melt into his touch "Okay?"

"You promise?"

"You have my word" he laughed and grabbed Jeonghan's hand immediately intertwining their fingers "I promise you Jeonghan, but I really need to clean you up"

 Jisoo didn't wait for answer, he just grabbed a toothbrush,put some toothpaste and started brushing Jeonghan's teeth to get rid of the awful taste of vomit. The boy was just sitting there, letting Jisoo take full care of him. After he finished all the business in bathroom, he carried Jeonghan to the bedroom and lied carefully on the bed. 

"Get some rest now, we can talk in the morning" 

 Jeonghan nodded sleepily and fell asleep immediately, still holding Jisoo's hand who was laying next to him and was making sure that he was okay. He knew he caused all of this and he wished that it would be totally different. He made Jeonghan go through all this hell, all this pain and made him be left all alone. Sobbing quietly he kissed his forehead and muttered  _I hope you will forgive me Hannie_

 

 When Jeonghan woke up the first thing he noticed was half asleep Jisoo next to him. He carefully put his hand on the other's cheek just to check if he was actually there or if it was his imagination playing with him at that point. He let out a small squeak when Jisoo took his hand into his and intertwined their fingers again with his eyes still closed and smile on his face. 

"I'm here" he whispered and looked at Jeonghan "I didn't leave"

"Did you sleep there?" Jeonghan's expression softened as he lied down 

"Can't say I slept... I actually spent the whole night making sure that you are alright. And I had to tell Mingyu that everything is under control" he sat up and looked at the still slightly tired boy "But, it doesn't matter. How are you feeling?" 

"I think I'm good... Shua, are you crying?" Jeonghan hugged the brown haired right after he heard some sobs coming from him and petted his head "Shua?" 

 Jisoo hid his face in his hands and bursted into hard tears. He was crying because of Jeonghan and because of the fact that he almost lost him for ever. And the fact that Jeonghan was hugging him and petting his head when he truly didn't deserve it wasn't helping at all.

"Yes Jeonghan I am crying. I am crying because I was so stupid that I almost lost you for ever! I'm so sorry Jeonghan, so fucking sorry. You mean the world to me, please tell me you forgive me" 

"Of course Shua, I always do" 

"You have no idea how much I love you, how much it hurt when I saw you on the floor. I thought it was over. I was so scared that I was late" Jeonghan let Jisoo hid his face in his chest and cry some more, hugging him tightly 

"It's okay Shua, it's fine. I'm right here" 

"I'll never forgive myself for that you almost died because of me. Because I was a stupid dick" when he finally found courage, Jisoo looked up at Jeonghan who was smiling at him "I don't want to think what would happen if I were late.... I don't deserve you Hannie"

"But you weren't Shua, I'm right here" Jeonghan smiled and wiped the rest of the tears that were rolling down Jisoo's cheek "But why did you come? It's been so long"

"Everyone was so worried about you..." Jisoo took Jeonghan's hand into his 

"They shouldn't be.. I wanted them, you, to move on. Move on from me..." Jeonghan took his hand from Jisoo and looked away, avoiding the big brown eyes 

"Jeonghan, don't even say things like this" Jisoo grabbed his chin and forced him to look back into his eyes "No one wants to move on from you... They all love you.... I love you" 

"You... you what?" Jeonghan's eyes widened and he visibly shivered when he felt Jisoo's fingers on his cheek 

"I said that I love you" and it was back, Jisoo's smile - so easy and soft, yet no less filled with love; the one that made Jeonghan fell in love with him long ago "And... not like they do. I really do love you Jeonghan"

"You... really do?" some tears escaped Jeonghan's eyes but Jisoo wiped them quickly, he cried too much 

"Yeah, I do... I know it's not the most romantic way to confess and all, but I don't want to risk losing you ever again. I can say it more officially if you want" Jisoo cleared his throat and looked into Jeonghan's eyes "Yoon Jeonghan, I'm extremely and madly in love with you... You dork don't laugh at me when I'm confessing to you!" he pushed Jeonghan playfully, but quickly grabbed him by the waist and pulled closer "What about you?" 

"I love you too" Jeonghan smiled widely and cuddled to Jisoo as much as he could "I've been madly in love with you for months"

"I'm so glad. God I was so afraid that you would reject me or something" 

"Shua, you talk too much" Jeonghan put a finger on Jisoo's lips and smirked "Just kiss me" 

"I'd love to" 

 Smirking, Jisoo pecked Jeonghan's lips, but the blond haired had different plans. He pulled him closer by the collar and smashed their lips, making Jisoo fell on top of Jeonghan. 

"You changed your hair" Jisoo laughed and took a stray of Jeonghan's hair between his fingers, panting hard 

"Seriously? Now? Can we go back to making out?" 

"Wow, needy" 

"Shut up for your sake Hong Jisoo" Jeonghan groaned and glared the boy on top 

"I'm your boyfriend, I can say that you are needy"

"Yeah, I am needy because you left me for months"

"You really had to brought it?" 

"Shut me up then" 

 With that, Jisoo smashed their lips once again a lot harsher that time, but it seemed like none of them complained. Jeonghan tangled his hands in brown locks and pulled them slightly too hard because Jisoo hissed, but Jeonghan sent him an apologetic smirk before pulling him closer. Jisoo didn't stay at Jeonghan's lips for too long. His lips wandered to his forehead, nose, cheeks before attacking his neck. They definitely wasn't stopping at that point. 

 

 Jeonghan woke up from yet another nap, but this time he could feel Jisoo's chest pressed against his back with an arm wrapped around his waist and hear his quiet snoring. But something still didn't feel right. And it wasn't the fact that they were both laying completely naked under the sheets. He sat up, wrapping himself in blanket that was laying on the end of the bed and tried to ignore the pain that literally pierced through him as much as he could. Before Jeonghan could lost himself in his thoughts once again, he felt a pair of hot lips on his shoulder. 

"Did something happen?" Jisoo asked worried 

"No, it's nothing. Don't mind Shua" Jeonghan turned around and pecked his boyfriend's lips 

"I will mind you" Jisoo put the blond haired head on his lap and started brushing his hair "What bothers you?"

"Many things" 

"I have a lot of time" Jisoo smiled and kissed Jeonghan's nose, earning a disgusted groan from him "I have all the time in the world from you"

 Jeonghan loved Jisoo with his whole heart, maybe even more, but it didn't stop all the thoughts that attacked his mind. He wanted to believe him when he told him that he loves him, that he will stay until his last day. But Jeonghan was still unsure, still to afraid that he would end up all alone and hurt. 

"Is this a one time thing?" je looked up to check Jisoo's reaction, it was something between confusion and shock "The whole sex thing? You know, that we will fuck and the you will leave?"

"Why would you think that?" Jisoo grabbed Jeonghan's hand and kissed his palm "Of course it's not. I know I fucked up pretty badly, but please. Trust me when I tell you that I love you. Because I truly do, with my whole heart or maybe more" 

"I'm sorry... I'm just scared" Jeonghan looked away once again and bit his lip "I don't want to lose you again because I know I can't live without you"

"I'm not going anywhere baby" smiling Jisoo picked up Jeonghan and kissed his lips and then his forehead "I can't live without you too. I can't go on for one second without missing you" 

"I love you" giggling, Jeonghan kissed the top of the brown haired head and hugged him tightly "But why did you leave?"

"It's a long story"

"I have all the time in this world for you" Jeonghan smirked and lied down next to Jisoo, gesturing to do the same thing 

"You should because I'm going to take a lot of it" 

 They got back to their previous position - laying on bed, cuddled to each other with Jeonghan's head on Jisoo's chest while he was playing with his blond hair.

"Ki and I were childhood friends only because our fathers worked together and later had a law firm. Not long ago they decided that to keep the company going we should get together. Of course I told my dad that he won't persuade me into marrying her, but he was so stubborn. Nothing worked on him. And I was stupid, I couldn't find courage to say no.... I was scared. He said that it'd be a great deal because in the future we could take over the firm and even more in the future our kids would. Yeah, an amazing idea. The next day, to my surprise, I was told that we were dating. Just like that. I had nothing to say or my dad would literally disown me. I didn't want you to know so I pretended like nothing happened and waited until it would calm down and we would break up... But then you texted me after the whole incident at the party. Also I'm sorry for kissing you that night but I just couldn't not to. You looked so cute and kissable, beside I was worried that I would never had the chance" Jeonghan giggled and kissed Jisoo on the lips "When I saw you back then, all happy and giggly, my heart crushed into pieces" 

"I wanted to confess to you, because I had a huge crush on you"

"I wish you did. It was so hard not to throw myself onto you back then. I just wanted to kiss you and never let you go" Jisoo smiled when he noticed the small smile on Jeonghan's face "God my heart broke when I saw your reaction when Ki introduced herself as my girlfriend. I regretted all my life choices at that point. And then it all started. We stopped seeing each other, we stopped talking and then we lost contact. All because of my stupidity of course. I was so scared to talk to you since then. I wanted you to forget about me and to find yourself someone who wouldn't hurt you that much"

"What happened with Ki?"

"We broke up not long later. Both of us agreed that it would never work" Jisoo hugged Jeonghan closer "And I finally found courage to tell my father that I will never marry a woman in my life"

"You told him that you are... gay? How did he react?" Jeonghan's eyes widened and he gasped 

"He wasn't happy. We lost contact like immediately after I said the word gay. And I think that he won't let me work in his company at this point. But I don't care at all"

"Why?"

"Because I'm holding the most precious thing in the world. And that's all that matters"

"How cheesy" Jeonghan shook his head in disbelief how stupid his boyfriend was "I love you"

Jisoo kissed him slowly, trying to show Jeonghan how much he meant to Jisoo, how much he cared about him. After some time he put him on his lap and deepened the kiss. Maybe it was too wild, but after all it was Jisoo and it was Jeonghan and everything was in a right place.

* * *

 

EPILOGUE

 Jisoo knocked at the door while holding Jeonghan's hand. Now, when everything came back to normality once again, they renew their gaming nights at Mingyu and Wonwoo's flat. 

 When Jeonghan decided that he wanted to meet with everyone he didn't expect them to react that way. Minghao was first to scold him and even shout at him, but also he was the first one to cry and hug Jeonghan. Mingyu bursted into hard tears right after he saw him, Wonwoo was just grinning widely and Jun complained about his new hair. Since then, things were only better. 

"It's our favourite duo!" Mingyu said cheerfully when he opened the door "And Jeonghan is not late!" 

"Yeah Gyu, nice to see you too" Jeonghan rolled his eyes and dragged Jisoo inside along with him "What are you doing? Playing Monopoly again?" 

"Of course" Minghao glared his friends "We can play again as team Meanie, Jihan and Junhao!" 

"No way, they will win again!" Wonwoo pouted and crossed his amrs 

"Come on, you can learn a thing or two from us" Jisoo grinned and sat on the floor "Jeonghannie, are you joining us?" 

"Since it's you who asked" smiling, Jeonghan sat down as well and wrapped an arm around Jisoo's shoulder 

"Thanks baby" they pecked each other's lips and smirked "We will destroy them" 

"Of course" 

There was a long silence and everyone froze, even Minghao stopped giving cash.

"You two?" Jun's eyes widened and pointed at the cuddled couple "Are you two..? 

"Oh shit" Jisoo laughed anxiously "We didn't tell you?" 

"No..?" Wonwoo rose his eyebrow "For how long?" 

"Something about two months?" Jeonghan almost whispered and hid behind his boyfriend 

"Two months?!" Mingyu jumped almost throwing the game in the air "You've been dating for two months and you forgot to tell US?!" 

"Shh... It's just happened... somehow" 

"Oh my God, let's all play before we will get to know that they got married at the Bahamas month ago and forgot to tell us that too" Minghao groaned and glared his friends "Shall we?"

"Yes please" 

-

Half of an hour, that's how much it took for team Jihan to build three hotels and get all the team Meanie's money. As always Jisoo and Jeonghan were unstoppable. 

"I hate Monopoly" Mingyu tossed his card somewhere and pouted "We won't play it next time" 

"Yeah, I can't believe you put us in jail again Jun. How  are you doing it anyway" Minghao tried his best not to burst into laughter right and there "I have boyfriend with special abilities"

"Thanks baby" Jun rolled his eyes and blushed when Minghao kissed his cheek 

"Am I dreaming or our HaoHao is showing some affection toward Junnie?" 

"Gosh it's so cute that I want to throw up" Wonwoo sighed and Mingyu rolled his eyes 

 After two hours they all decided that for the sake of their friendship they actually should stop playing Monopoly because Mingyu was really close to beating Jeonghan and Jisoo when they built their fourth hotel. Now they all were sitting more casually - on the sofa and sipping some soft drinks. 

"So, anything interesting did happen?"

"We moved out" Jeonghan said emotionless making  the rest choke on their drinks "We are living slightly farther from the uni, but at least it's ours" a small smile creeped onto Jeonghan's face as Jisoo pulled him closer 

"Tell me you are engaged and I'll lose my shit"

"Not yet" Jisoo winked at Minghao making Jeonghan blush "Don't worry we will tell you immediately when it happen" 

"I hope or I'll choke you"

"No thank you, we are not that kinky" 

 Everyone started laughing, almost spilling their drinks in process. They were finally having fun, all six of them, together and without problems. Even if things looked really bad at some point, they ended in the best way possible. 

 Jeonghan came back to university and to painting happy and bright paintings in his new studio where he was spending most of his free time along with their new puppy that he made Jisoo adopt for him. Jisoo, on the other hand, was studying twice as always. The last year is always the hardest. Especially when you have to combine it with extra hours at work to save for engagement ring. But he knew it was worth all the effort and hard work because Jeonghan was worth everything.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Another Jihan fluff but this time its a one shot (that has more than 14 000 words) and is not an angst. Woooooo  
> Anyways thank you for reading, comments and kudos ^^ <3


End file.
